Love Never Fails
by XxNomnivourxX
Summary: When the Powerpuff girls are attacked by a new villian they are forced to move in with a friend of the professor's aka. Ana. they also meet 3 other boys in the process -ana's sons- they then need to leave and they invite the boys to come to L.A. with them to get away from the evil Ana and possibly become famous. this story is filled with love hate action music and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoms P.O.V**

"Come on Bloss we're gunna be late!" Bubbles shouted from downstairs. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and tied in my bow then ran down the stairs.

"Sorry I got up late," I yawned then glanced at the clock "We still have 20 minutes Bubbs."

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue shirt that said Glamorous on it in bold black letters. With that she had a pair of jeans and baby blue converse and a blue jacket. Her pigtails were pulled up in their usual way.

She blushed then looked away, "I know."

"She just wants to see Andy," Buttercup said looking half asleep.

Buttercup was wearing baggy jeans and a lime green shirt with lime green skater shoes. Her raven hair was spiked like always.

"Ohh I see, that's fine I'm supposed to meet Jay at the football field anyway… which reminds me I need my cheerleading uniform." I ran back up stairs and grabbed my uniform. We had to run to school to make it in time to meet Andy and Jay.

"Hey Jay," I said out of breath when I reached the football field and Jay.

He was wearing a Gray hat that was backwards and his brown hair stuck out of it. He had on a black muscle shirt with a gray jacket over it. He also had on jeans and gray converse.

"Hey Momoko," Jay said then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back then wrapped my arms around myself. It was a little cold out since it was fall and I forgot my coat at home.

"Are you cold?" he asked me

"A little… but I'm ok," I replied looking at my shoes.

He pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

You said you were cold. I'm warming you up," he pulled away just a little to look at me, "Plus I really wanted to hug you."

I giggled and he took a step back. "Here," he said pulling off his jacket and giving it to me.

"You don't have to-" I started

"Yes I do…" he said wrapping it around my shoulders

"Why is that?" I ask but put the jacket on anyway

"Because I don't want my girl getting sick," he kissed my cheek.

"Your girl?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah my girl," he slipped his arm around my waist, "That is… if you accept to going out with me."

I blushed even more if that was possible then shook my head

"No?" he frowned

Then I nodded

"So yes?" he asked confused

I giggled then I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Yes I accept," I giggled. He looked at me then shook his head

"What?" I asked

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He used his tongue to pry my lips open. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and he tasted like vanilla. Then I heard someone whistle at us causing me to jerk away. He laughed and kissed my forehead. The football players started walking onto the field meaning he would have to go. I glanced back at all the players then frowned at Jay

"I don't want you to go," I said leaning my head on his chest.

"Well you'll get to see me practice… and I can watch you practice for cheerleading." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Jay go get changed!" I heard someone say.

"Give me a minute," he yelled back sounding annoyed. "I gotta go Couch will kill me if I'm late again." He gave a quick kiss then ran to the locker rooms. I walked over to the rest of the cheerleaders for practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I met up with Andy and he looked so hot today. He was wearing an orange shirt that stretched across his shoulders and jeans with orange converse. We talked for a while before heading to class. I walked into class to see Momoko and Jay kissing. Buttercup was arm wrestling some guy and winning –not surprising- I walked to my seat with Andy right behind me. The day went by in a blur and before I knew it the last bell had rang. I walked home with Momoko and Koaru like always and as soon as we walked through the door our Powerpuff belts started beeping. We sighed before we heard a loud crash from the lab.

"Professor!" I yelled and followed Momoko to the lab. When we walked through the door Professor was laying on the floor covered in black ash. I ran over to him, "Professor are you ok?" I asked then heard a loud growl.

"Girls you need to get out of here. This thing can beat you. Here," he handed Blossom two pieces of paper, "Follow these directions find a girl named Ana she's an old friend of mine then give her the other paper. Hurry!"

"What about you?" Buttercup asked as I fought back tears.

"Don't worry about me. I'll come find you when everything is safe here," he said, "Now go."

We all rushed out the door and none of us even tried to wipe the tears off our cheeks. We followed all the directions and they led us to a beautiful house with a large garden and pool. We landed on the back patio and we each finally wiped our wet eyes.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We arrived at the house and landed on the large back patio. I knocked on the door then took a step back. I guy looking about my age opened the door. He was wearing a red hat and had red hair. He was wearing red converse with jeans, a red shirt, and black jacket.

I just stood there speechless he was so cute I couldn't believe it. Wait… what am I saying I'm with Jay now…

"Uhm… I think we might be at the wrong house… I'm looking for someone named Ana?" I said looking at my shoes.

"Mom! There are three girls at the door for you." He yelled then stepped back as a women with long brown hair stepped in front of him.

"Ana?" I asked

She put her hand up to her mouth and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you three Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm Blossom, that's Bubbles," I pointed towards Bubbles, "And that's Buttercup," I pointed towards Buttercup.

"I can't believe it's actually you," she choked out.

I handed her the note, "Professor said to give this to you."

She pocketed the note then led us into the house.

"I couldn't help but go all out on your rooms I've been waiting for you all to arrive for quite some time."

She led us into what looked like a living room and there were three boys lying on the floor. The first was the one that answered the door. The one next to him had blonde hair like Bubbles, and the third had raven hair like Buttercups.

"Boys!" Ana said in a stern tone. They all turned to look at us and when the blonde and raven haired boys saw us –more like raven boy saw Buttercup and blondie saw Bubbles- they got wide eyed. They all stood up quickly.

"This is Blossom," she pointed to me, "Bubbles," she pointed at Bubbles, "And Buttercup," she pointed towards Buttercup. "They'll be staying here awhile because of… difficulties with their dad. I expect you to make them at home. Girls these are my sons Brick," she pointed to the red haired boy, "Boomer," she pointed towards Blondie, "And Butch," She pointed at the Raven haired one.

"Hey," Brick said.

"Hi," Boomer said

"Yo," said Butch.

"Uh Hello," I said

"Hi," Blossom said then giggled and Buttercup just nodded at them.

"Let me lead you to your rooms boys you can come with us if you like." She gave them a look that said you don't really have a choice and bubbles giggled. She led us to the first floor.

"This is Butch's floor Buttercup you will be staying on this floor." She led us to a room and when she opened the door Buttercup gasped. The walls were lime green; there was a king sized bed a with lime green comforter. There was a desk over in the corner and a bookshelf stood next to it. A laptop sat on top of the desk. She thanked Ana and closed the door. Ana told butch to stay here incase Buttercup needed help.

"This is Boomer's floor, Bubbles your room is also on this floor." She said once we made it to the next floor then led us to another room. This one had baby blue walls with bubbles all over them. The rest of the room was about the same as Buttercups but baby blue instead of lime green. Bubbles thanked Ana for what seemed like the millionth time before closing the door.

"And this is Brick's floor your room is on this floor." She led me to a room and the walls were pink and had hearts on them. Everything else was like the other two but pink. And the book shelf was full of books. "Thank you so much!" I shouted then gave her a hug. Once she shut the door I decided to explore around the room. I went over to the laptop and turned it on when I heard my door open. I turned to see Brick walk in.

"Uh… do you need help with anything?" he asked me.

"Uhm… I think I'm good for now. I sat down at the desk and pulled up my email.

"What are you doing?" he walked over to stand next to me.

"Checking my email." I replied. I pulled it up and I had 6 new messages, and 5 are from Jay.

"Someone named Jay really wants your attention," he joked.

I sighed then opened up the first message from him. _Hey Momo why won't you text me back? _

Then the next one, _Momo are you ok?_

_Momoko seriously message me back_

_I miss you Momo _

_Momoko where are you?_

I sighed as I read the last one that was just spam mail.

"He sounds obsessive," Brick said.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone to find another 6 messages from him saying about the same things as the emails.

Then the last one, _fine if you're not going to talk to me I'll just see if Ashley wants to go out tonight._

I covered my mouth fighting back the tears then replied, _fine take that slut out I just lost my father and have to live with one of his friends somewhere else thanks for caring tho. I've been crying for hours so fine if you want to do that then we can just break up. _I hesitated but reluctantly hit send.

I got a reply about a minute later, _I didn't really mean it Momo I was just hurt you wouldn't text back._

This just angered me, _because I was having a crisis. Can you imagine how much that hurt me? Whatever Jay. We're over. _

_Wow breaking up with me through text? That's mature._

That really pissed me off so I called him.

"Hello?" I heard him say

"Listen here you jackass you don't want me to break up with you through text fine I'll break up with you over the phone because who knows when the next time I'll see you will be. We are over, through you got that? So go out on your damn date with Ashley see what I- wait Brick" I giggled trying to make Jay jealous, "Hold on Brick I'm on the phone," I giggled once more.

"Who's Brick?" I heard him say in an angry tone.

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Because you're my girlfriend," he said and I could hear the venom dripping from his words. And I heard brick scoff.

"Uhm… I thought I just made it clear that I am most certainly not your girlfriend." I motioned for Brick to come play along.

He walked over and leaned his head down to my shoulder, "Hurry up," he whined in a sexy voice that sounded a little muffled.

"Didn't take you very long to move on, have fun slut." Brick jerked his head up and ripped my phone out of my hand.

"Listen here fagget you better hope you never run into me I will rip your throat out and feed it to a fucking dog. You hear me? She is not a fucking slut okay? You ever heard of the Rowdyruff boys?

"Uh… uhm… er… yes… they're the bad boys every ones scared of." Jay replied sounding scared

"Yeah well guess what I'm Brick the leader. Scared yet?"

Jay hung up the phone and I started laughing. I turned around and stood on my tip toes to give him a huge hug. He acted shocked at first but then hugged me back, "Thanks you so much!" I squealed and hugged him even tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I was looking around my room when the door opened and Boomer walked in.

"Hey Do you need help with anything?" He asked me.

"Uhm… Nah I think I'm good." I replied and smiled at him.

"Oh… Alright," he walked over and sat on my bed as I felt my phone vibrate.

I pulled it out to see a text from Andy, _Hey Miyako _

I smiled just at the thought of him then quickly replied, _Hey (:_

_So I need to tell you something…_

_I need to tell you something to…_

_Oh well you go first then_

I started to reply when I heard Boomer speak scaring the crap outa me, "Some ones got you all smiles."

I giggled then replied to Andy, _I really like you_

_Dammit Miyako you just made this 10 times harder. _

_Made what harder?_

_I have a gf_

_What?_

_I've been dating this girl for about 2 months she goes to a different school so I thought it'd be fun to flirt with you… now I feel really bad… _

I didn't reply I just stared at the phone and as soon as a tear slid down my cheek Boomer was next to me reading the text message.

He pulled me into a tight hug taking the phone out of my hand. We stood there hugging for a few minutes while I sobbed then my phone vibrated once more. He looked at it and I could see the fury in his eyes.

I took it from him reading the message, _well if you want we can still flirt and fool around._

I went to throw my phone across the room and boomer grabbed my wrist. He took the phone out of my hand and I heard it start ringing as he held it up to his ear. I used my super hearing to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" I heard Andy say.

"Listen here she is not a slut she would never do that. You're a fucking jackass for leading her on like that. And imagine how your girlfriend would feel if she found out. Don't you ever fucking treat her like that."

"Who the fuck is this?" Andy said.

"Ever heard of the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Yeah why?"

"You know who Boomer is?"

"Yes…"

"That's me."

"Oh shit… wait what are you doing with Miyako?"

"Wouldn't you love to know,"

"Actually yeah… I would"

"Let's just say we're in her bedroom. I'll let your imagination tell you the rest." Boomer said then hung up the phone.

As soon as his hand was down by his side clutching my phone I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. His arms went protectively around me. I felt so safe in his arms like nothing could ever hurt me.

A few minutes later he led me over to the bed and I still sobbed against him.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

A while later she had gone quiet. I looked down at her to see her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. She looked like and angel when she slept. I didn't want to disturb her by getting up so I gently leaned back on her bed and eventually fell asleep to.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My room was amazing I was walking over to play some music when Butch walked in my room.

"Hey hag," he said smirking at me.

"Who are you calling a hag?" I asked frustrated

"Well you're the only one in the room so obviously you."

I rolled my eyes "If you're just going to be a dick then get out."

"Can't bosses orders I'm not aloud. I'm here to help you"

"By being mean to me? Yeah ok."

"Fine what do you need help with?"

"Nothing. So you can go."

"Nah I think I'll stay"

"Butch get out!"

He walked over and put his arms around my waist, "You know you don't want me to go."

"You freaking Pervert!" I slapped him hard across the face.

He stumbled back some then looked at me like I was crazy.

I pushed him out the door then leaned back against it and sighed. I changed and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom's P.O.V **

I woke up the next morning feeling depressed. I sat up in bed and the blankets fell to a pile in my lap.

"Nice Pajamas," I heard Brick say, I looked over to see him lying in bed next to me on top of the blankets smirking at me. I rubbed my eyes then looked down to see I was only wearing a bra and panties. I grabbed the blankets and held them around me.

"Brick you pervert!" I squealed as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What it looked hot?"

"Uh…."

"What?" he asked looking concerned

"You didn't stay here all night… did you?"

"Nah… Mom sent me to come wake you up I just thought it'd freak you out."

"Brick!" I yelled frustrated.

"Hmm?" he said tracing mindless designs on my comforter.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Fine…" he sighed then kissed my cheek and climbed out of the bed, "That really hurt Bloss,"

Once he closed the door I shook my head and walked over to the closet. It was already fully stocked and I stared amazed. I ended up putting on a pair of jeans, my pink converse, and a pink long sleeve shirt since it was winter. Then I pulled my hair up into its usual ponytail and met Brick in the hall

We walked down to the kitchen and I sat at the table. Before we had even got to the kitchen I could smell bacon and eggs and pancakes and every other breakfast treat you could think of. Brick had already started shoving as much food in his mouth as he could. Buttercup and Butch had already eaten almost half of their food and the blues were yet to be seen. I picked up a piece of bacon and started eating.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of food and I was lying on Boomer's chest. I stared at his face wide eyed. He looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake him. I slid his arm from around my waist and got up being sure not to wake him. I walked to the closet which was luckily already stocked with clothes and grabbed a blue shirt that was at least 2 sizes too big. A new pair of panties and a bra then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I came out a few minutes later with the large shirt on over the panties a bra. I had to go out into the bedroom to get a hairbrush off the vanity – I was thinking it in the bathroom so I didn't grab it on my way to the bathroom- I snuck over to the vanity and grabbed my hairbrush and when I turned around Boomer was sitting up staring at me.

"Damn," he breathed out.

My cheeks had to be tomato red. I started running to the bathroom and her grabbed my wrist when I went passed him. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Damn," he said once again looking me over. He was still holding my hand and he yanked me onto his lap. I squealed and then his lips met mine. He smelled like peppermint and it engulfed me putting me in a trance. I kissed him back until he suddenly jerked away from me and starred at me in horror. He slid me off his lap then started pacing across my room.

"I can't… but I really want… no no no you can't but… erg," then he stormed out of the room. I heard a loud bag come from outside the door and I walked out to see a large hole in the wall and Boomer walking away angrily. I quickly put on a pair of jeans the chased after him.

"Boomer," I said once I had caught up with him.

"I just can't Bubbles" he said looking at his shoes.

"Can't what?" I asked grabbing his hand

"We…" he motioned between us, "Can't happen…"

"…What?" I asked my voice barley audible.

"You and I… can't be a couple…"

I shook my head, "You can't be doing this to me right now," I wiped my eye before the tears slipped out.

"I'm sorry Bubbs," he tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Why can't we be something more than friends? Do you just not like me or is it something more than that."

"Bubbles… I'm not allowed to be with you… mom's strict orders."

I ran back to my room before he saw me cry over him. After I finally settled down I did my make-up so you couldn't tell id been crying. This I pulled my hair into its usual pigtails. I put on a long sleeve blue shirt, blue converse, and I heart shaped necklace.

I walked downstairs to see everyone around the table eating. I sat down next to Blossom making sure not to look at Boomer.

Ana came over and sat a plate of sausage, bacon and one pancake in front of me. I ate the pancake then sighed and passed the rest to Buttercup.

"Thanks Bubbs" she said before she started chowing down on the meat.

"What don't like my cooking?" Ana asked in a joking tone.

"No, it's not that I'm a vegetarian sorry if I offended you any." I said then went back to staring down at the table.

Blossom leaned over to whisper in my ear, "We need to talk later," I nodded but didn't even look up at her. After we ate she led me out to the garden and I sat in the cool grass and Blossom and Buttercup sat next to me. Sadly Brick wanted to come with Blossom.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked me.

"Well remember Andy?"

"Mhm," she mumbled

"Well he has a girlfriend…"

"No…" Buttercup said

"They've been together for 2 months…"

"He kept flirting with you though…" Blossom said

"I know but Boomer took care of it…. And I have another problem"

"What?" Brick asked.

"Boomer kissed me…"

"Awh" Blossom said then hugged me

"Then said we couldn't be together."

"Wait why?" Buttercup asked

"Because we're not allowed to date any of you… mom said if we did… we'd get in **A LOT** of trouble." Brick said

"Oh…" Blossom said looking away from Brick.

"But… I don't care about that." He said then kissed Blossom's cheek.

"Whoa! What about Jay?"

Brick gave me an angry look, "What about him?"

"Me and Jay broke up," Blossom said putting her hand on Bricks shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh… then are you and Brick together?"

"No…" her and Brick both said at the same time.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uhm… I'll be in my room if you need me…" I said then ran to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercups P.O.V**

What Bubbles had told me about Boomer infuriated me. I stormed in the house determined to kick his ass. I stormed up the stairs to his room. "Boomer!" I yelled until he opened the door.

He looked at me confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?"

I motioned toward Bubbles door were she was blasting country music

"She told you about that?"

I nodded.

"Then you also know why I can't be with her"

"Even Brick said if he cared about someone the way you cared about Bubbs he wouldn't let anything stop him from being with her."

"I don't care what he said!" he shouted, "I'm not going through the pain."

"Imagine the pain you're putting Bubbles through… I haven't seen her this way for a long… long time." I left him at that and ran down to my floor where there was a game room next to my room.

There was also a weight room attached to it and that's directly where I headed. I punched a punching bag letting out all that had happened recently with the professor and Bubbles and Blossom it was just too much. Tears stung my eyes making my vision a little blurry.

**Look I know Buttercup is the tough one but after everything that happened and bottling in her feelings she would eventually have to let them out. That's a lot to hold in. **

I punched the punching bag for what seemed like forever before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Butch with a concerned look on his face. It was a foreign look on his face since I was used to his usual goofy grin.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I forcefully wiped a tear from my cheek and shook my head. "I know this might sound really… stupid… but… uhmm... can I… have a hug?

He looked at me for a minute then his arms went around my waist and I sobbed into his shoulder.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I walked in the weight room to see Buttercup punching the shit out of my punching bag. I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face me with tears streaking down her cheeks. I felt a pang in my chest at seeing her cry. She looked so unprotected, and I felt like I needed to protect her from anything.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

She wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

"I know this might sound really… stupid… but… uhmm... can I… have a hug?"

I looked at her for I minute. Did she really just ask me to hug her? I wrapped my arms around her and smirked at how she had to stand on his tip-toes to hug me. She smelled sweet like strawberries and the smell put me in a trance. She sobbed into my shoulder

"Shh… Buttercup it'll be ok…" I whispered into her ear.

She moved so she was leaning her head against my chest and gripping my shirt in her hands.

"How…" she choked out between sobs.

"I don't know… but I'll make sure of it…" I promised.

Not too long after that she had calmed down to just hiccupping every few minute or so. I leaned back just a little bit and she lifted her head to look at me. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded then leaned her head back against my chest. I started sliding my finger around her back mindlessly and heard her giggle.

"Stop, that tickles," she whined and I could hear the smile in her voice. I kept moving my finger around on her back

"Stop Butch," she said wiggling a little but still not moving away from me.

"But you're smiling and you have the cutest laugh.

She looked up at me surprised and before I knew it her soft lips were pressed against mine.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. I don't know what over took me, and at the moment I really didn't care. The only thing I was thinking about was how he tasted like ice cream. It felt like we had been kissing for years when it was really only a few minutes till we pulled away both gasping for air.

"What was that for?" he asked smirking at me.

"For being here for me," I replied then gave him one more quick kiss, "And that was for making me feel a hundred times better."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again. We stayed that way until we heard a gasp from someone in the room. I jerk away and he just stared at me for a minute trying to catch his breath. I looked behind him to see Blossom, Boomer, and Brick standing in the door way. Butch moved his hand up to his lip and when he removed it there was a little blood on his finger.

"I'm sorry did I bite you?" I asked moving my finger to his lip.

"Yeah but it's ok," he replied. He gently bit my finger then smirked at me, "Now we're even,"

Blossom cleared her throat and we both turned to look at them.

"What the hell?" Boomer asked.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Aren't you scared of our punishment?" Boomer asked.

"Honestly… if I keep getting kisses like that… it's worth it." Butch said looping his arm around my waist and making me blush.

"Awhhhh that is so sweet!" I heard Blossom exclaim before she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and I'm sure I was blushing like crazy. A few minutes later Bubbles appeared.

"What did you need me for?" she asked rushing into the room then saw Butch with his arm around me

She ran over squealing about how we were so cute and she wished she had someone that cared about her –which earned a pained look from Boomer-

"So I'm guessing Bloss called you?" I asked.

"Yep," she smiled at me

"Wait call her? What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"We can speak to each other telepathically," Blossom explained when Brick walked over to them

"That is amazing," Butch said.

A while later Butch and I ended up in his room. His room was a lot like mine but you could tell someone had lived in it longer. The walls were covered in posters the comforter was a little worn and there were clothes strewn across the floor. Everything was like a pine green matching his eyes.

I was laying on his bed my legs dangling off the side. I was looking through his IPod for something I wanted to listen to while he was taking a shower. I saw my favorite song and quickly played it. Sk8ter Boi blasted through his speaker's right when he walked out of the bathroom.

He looked at me then rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked

"You know my nickname is skater boy," he said.

I laughed and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Eventually I fell asleep on his bed

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm determined to finish this story and I'm not even close to being done. Please write a review I try to update everyday… so yeah… check in to see new chapters. –Makenze Cx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubbles P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since Butch and Buttercup had gotten together, and we still hadn't heard from the Professor.

I was lying on my bed listening to music so I didn't hear him come in. My eyes were closed and I was thinking about how lucky Buttercup was to have found Butch. I was so focused on that I didn't notice him approaching me either. I didn't notice anyone else was in the room with me until his lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes lurched open as I pushed him away from me. "What the hell do you think-"I stopped mid-sentence to see my intruder.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair looking at the floor, "I couldn't shake wanting to kiss you again I just… I don't know I was being stupid I was weak." He shook his head.

He was still sitting on my bed and I nudged him a little with my foot so he'd turn to look at me. "Boomer you make no since." I told him.

"I know…" he lay back on the bed then smiled. "Remember when we slept her the first night you all were here. "

I nodded, "Remember how you kissed me then told me we couldn't be together the next morning." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked over at me, "So I'm guessing you're still mad over that?" he asked me.

"What reasonable person wouldn't be mad over that… you led me on Boomer…"

"Look I didn't mean to… I want to be with you Bubbles… I just can't be."

"It's fine," I said a little too aggressively.

"I can tell it's not," Boomer said.

"And how is that?" I asked rolling my eyes. This is our first real conversation since that incident and it was hard to even talk to him anymore.

"Let's just say artist intuition?" he said wirily

"So you're an artist?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Give me a minute." He then rushed out of the room and came back moments later with a sketch book and handed it to me. I opened it to see every page that wasn't blank had a picture of me drawn beautifully on it.

Some were colored in pastel others with paint. Most were of me smiling happily, but I stopped on the one where I had tears streaming down my cheeks, my cheek and eyes were pink and puffy. I just starred at the picture with my hand over my mouth. Why would he draw such a sad picture of me I thought?

I looked up at him and he was also starring at the sad picture. "I couldn't get the image of you crying in the hallway out of my head… it was torturing Me." he said then ran his hand over the picture. "I still can't get me making you cry out of my nightmares…"

Tears started to fall from my eyes and he still didn't look up till one fell on the picture. He then grabbed the sketch pad from my hands, closed it and moved it out of the way. After that, he slid up next to me and pulled me to him. He kept whispering apologies for everything he could think of as he lightly rubbed my back.

Once I had calmed down I looked up to see he had a tear or two on his cheek as well. I reached up and whipped a tear from his cheek and he looked at me surprised, "Why are you crying?" I asked him sniffling

"Because you're crying… and it's my fault." He said wiping his cheek forcefully

"Don't cry," I said then sat up noticing our position and moved away from him.

"Dammit," he yelled then slammed his hand on my bed, "I don't know what to do."

I moved away even more feeling a little scared.

He looked into my scared eyes then looked away shaking his head, "Great now I'm scaring you."

"Oh my god," I leaned over and kissed him

**(Look at that Bubbles grew balls :o) ((Not literally… -.-))**

I pulled away after about a minute but apparently that wasn't enough for him since he pulled me back to the kiss. After another few minutes I pulled away from the kiss. He tried to follow me and I had to put my hand on his chest so he wouldn't. I giggled then looked away.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked me leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Depends… are you gunna go saying you can't be with me again?"

"No… I'll just have to deal with the punishment like Butch and soon Brick" he replied kissing the nape in my shoulder.

"What is the punishment?" I asked.

He lifted his shirt and a white line stretched across his tan skin. I slid my hand across it to see it was scar.

"What gave you this?" I asked him.

"A whip... that one was just from us kissing…"

"Your mother did this to you?"

He sighed, "She's not our real mom… she's our creator… she used to be good when she worked with you father. Now she's evil. She created us to destroy you and your sisters. As soon as we saw you we refused. You were just so beautiful I couldn't hurt you and my brothers felt the same about your sisters. Professor didn't know about this. All he knew was the girl he used to work with. We won't hurt you… and we won't let her hurt you either. You would be dead by now if it wasn't for me fighting back all the stupid traps she set up to kill you."

"She's trying to kill us?" I yelled jumping out of bed.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" he asked me dangling his legs over the side of the bed.

"We're getting out of here, and you and your brothers are coming with us." I replied as I pulled a bag out from under my bed.

"And where do you expect us to go?"

"I don't know… we'll find somewhere."

He got up and hugged me from behind. "Bubbles calm down."

"How am I going to calm down look what she did to you Boomer… and she's trying to kill me and my sisters."

"Bubbs… I won't let her hurt you… and you know my brothers won't let her hurt your sisters."

"At the price of her hurting you and your brothers." I whispered.

"Can we just worry about it tomorrow? If it makes you feel better you can stay the night in my room…"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'd only sleep!" he exclaimed when he saw my knowing glance.

"Fine…" I sighed defeated.

He grinned then started dragging me towards his room. His room's walls were navy blue and so was the comforter on his bed. There were posters of band on his walls and a desk over in the corner. There was an extra in the room and I was mysterious to where it went.

I walked to the door without thinking and when I opened it I was shocked. Paint was everywhere, on the walls the floor, anywhere you could think of. Canvases covered the room with pictures hanging from each individual one.

I walked up to one of the paintings; it was a picture of the sun setting. It perfectly captured every color.

"What do you think?" Boomer asked interrupting my thoughts.

"It's beautiful…" I said starring at the picture.

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I'll be in my room…" he said walking back to his room.

After looking around at a few more of his paintings I headed back to the room. He was lying back on his bed with his sketch book in hand and a pencil in the other. I snuck over and lay down in the bed next to him.

"Watcha' working on?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"Uhmm I'm not quite sure yet." He replied.

It was a bunch of twisting lines that somehow came together and it actually looked pretty cool.

"That's amazing Boomer," I complimented

"Thanks," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Hey Boom…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to go to sleep… is it ok if I stay like this."

"Wait…" he said climbing out of the bed. He grabbed another blanket from his closet then turned out the light. The bedside lamp was on so he could still see.

"You can sleep under my comforter I'll just use this blanket." He smiled at me.

I climbed under his huge comforter, "Are you sure you won't get cold through the night?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. He climbed on top of the blankets next to me then threw his blanket on top of him. he pulled me close and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i havent go to update for awhilw i've been busy with school, gymnastics, and cheerleading. anyway please review **

**Blossoms**** P.O.V**

"Bloss wake up," I heard a familiar voice say.

I rolled over to face my intruder, "Why?" I whined not even opening my eyes.

"Cause me, you, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup are all going out to town to hang out today.

"So I'm guessing you're Brick?" I asked sleepily

"Yup," Brick responded, "and you better get up or I'll lick your face."

My eyes shot open, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," he teased moving his face closer to mine.

"But I didn't get very much sleep last night… I kept having nightmares…" I whined.

"I know you kept screaming." He said suppressing a yawn

"And you didn't think... Oh I don't know… maybe I should wake her up!" I sighed

"Well I did one time… you kept yelling my name… so I came in and woke you up n laid here with you for a while until you fell back asleep…"

"Oh…" I said my cheeks turning a crimson red. I was yelling his name? What is wrong with me?!

"Time's up!" he exclaimed

"Wha—" I started before he licked my cheek. "Brick!" I exclaimed wiping his spit off my cheek with my arm.

"To be fair I did warn you… now get up, get ready, and meet me downstairs in an hour." He commanded the left the room

I took a shower relishing the way the water felt against my cold skin. Then I quickly got dressed in a pink t-shirt that said, "Cool story Bro" on it in black letters, skinny jeans, and my pink converse. I pulled my hair into its signature ponytail, grabbed my pink jacket and went to meet Brick and the others.

"Hey Bloss," Butch said to me when I got down to the kitchen.

"Hey," I replied grabbing a granola bar off the counter. I leaned against it and saw something I didn't expect to see today. Bubbles had her hands on Boomer's chest, and he had his arms around her. Then bubbles rose on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss.

I looked questionably over to Buttercup who just shrugged and mouthed the words, "No clue."

I wrote a mental note to ask her about it later. When she pulled away she giggled and turned away from him, then finally noticed we were there. "Oh… hey… guys…" she said her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Hey Bubs," I replied shoving the rest of the granola bar I'd been eating in my mouth.

Two hand come from behind me and covered my eyes causing me to jump, "Guess who?" I heard.

"I already know it's you Brick, you're the only one that wasn't in the room a minute ago." I said then sighed.

"Damn," he mumbled removing his hands causing me to laugh. Everyone joined in laughing with me until Brick said, "Come on guys let's get going.

We flew to town and when we landed we all went our separate ways and agreed on a time and place to meet later.

Brick and I went to the candy shop first. He told me to pick one thing I wanted the most out of everything and he would buy it for me. After looking around the store what seemed like a million times a finally choose some chocolate truffles.

When I told the sells clerk she walked over to get them out for me. "So how long have you two been together you're so cute!" She smiled handing me the bag of truffles.

"Uhm… we aren't… together." I responded looking down blushing

"You're not?" she asked surprised, "Tell me you at least like him. I'm sure he likes you I mean he just bought you chocolates."

I glanced over at him looking at some of the other treats then back to her," yeah I do like him… a lot actually…" I replied then sighed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed causing Brick to look over at us.

I laughed, "Well we better get going, and it was nice talking to you…" I looked at her name tag, "…Grace. Maybe I'll see you around." I said.

"Yeah see you… I'm sorry what was your name?" she asked.

"Momoko..." I replied walking towards the door, "Come on Brick."

He caught up with me as I walked out the door.

**No one's P.O.V**

Grace watched the two walk out the door. The girl who claimed to be Momoko was teasing Brick with a chocolate. She pretended she was going to give it to him then when he opened his mouth she pulled it back and stuck it in hers instead. Grace laughed "young love," she sighed, "Better tell Janet." The lady picked up the phone and dialed a number.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We were walking down the street and I was teasing Brick with the chocolates he had bought me. He thought I would actually give him one.

When I got down to the last one I held it up to him and he shook his head. I bit it in half then held it out to him. He opened his mouth this time and when I went to put it in his mouth someone yelled, "Bricky!"

I retrieved my hand and turned to look at the girl. She had long brown hair down to about her waist. She was wearing a purple tank-top that said cheer across it, light skinny jeans, and black skater shoes.

"Janet," Brick said emotionless, "did you need something?" he sighed.

"Of course not silly, I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend is that such a crime? I mean you won't answer any of my phone calls." Janet said.

I looked a Brick Boyfriend? I took step away from him, noticing the evil look the girl was giving me. He frowned at me then put his arm around my waist sliding his hand into my front pants pocket and pulled me closer to him than I was before. I looked up at him surprised.

"I already told you… I'm not your boyfriend." He said looking annoyed.

"Who's she?" Janet asked ignoring his statement.

"This is my girlfriend Blossom." He replied looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Uh… hi," I replied looking at the girl.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So you're cheating on me?" she asked Brick.

"I just told you we were never together." He said angrily.

She quickly leaned forward and kissed him and I quickly stepped away. He pushed her away and whipped his mouth. I looked between them surprised.

"Only one person is a loud to kiss me," he growled right before his lips found mine.

The only thing going through my head at that moment was oh my god he's kissing me. I heard Janet scoff and walk away but Brick still didn't pull away from me.

"Momoko? Is that you?"

I pulled away and froze. I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned to see Jay standing behind me.

"Oh I thought that was you…" he said quietly.

"Yeah… it's me…" I replied. I glanced up to see Brick looking at him confused. "So… how have you been Jay?" I felt Brick stiffen beside me as he remembered the conversation he had with him.

"I'm ok…"

"How rude of me! I forgot to introduce you guys!" I squealed. "Brick this is Jay, Jay this is my boyfriend Brick," I motioned between the two.

"Wow so you weren't lying. Jeeze slut didn't tak—" that's all he got out before Brick punched him right in the jaw.

"Didn't I tell you never to fucking call her a slut again huh you little fagget." Brick yelled at Jay now lying on the ground.

I ran in front of Brick and put my hand on his chest, "Shh calm down Brick… its ok it doesn't bother me anymore. He's not worth it… please."

"Better listen to your little toy," Jay smirked then spit blood on the ground.

I turned around suddenly, "What did you say?"

"I said—"I punched him in the stomach sending him flying backwards unconscious.

"I think we're done here." I said grabbing Brick's hand and leading him away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We were walking back to where we were supposed to meet the others. We had just kicked the shit out of my ex-boyfriend Jay… and Brick kissed me! Though I think it was just to make this girl Janet leave him alone… but he didn't pull away after she left. So did he really want to kiss me? Or did he just not know that she had left. Maybe I should ask him. What if he thinks I'm crazy? Oh my god I'm acting like Bubbles just grow a pair and ask him already!

"H-Hey B-Brick?" I stuttered

"Hmm?"

"Uh… why did you kiss me?"

"Uh… why do you want to know?"

"B-Because I thought it was just to make J- Janet mad… but you kept kissing me when she walked away…"

"Uh… maybe it was cause' I saw Jay coming towards us…"

"You didn't know that was Jay until I said his name…"

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Why'd he call you Momoko?"

"I'm a super hero that's the name I use at school so no one knows I'm Blossom. Bubbles is Miyako, and Buttercup is Kauro. Stop trying to avoid the question I asked you."

"Fine… it's because I used Janet kissing me as an excuse to kiss you. It wasn't to make her jealous I just wanted to kiss you." He shrugged.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him. He took a few more steps before looking back at me. He smirked, "What not what you expected?"

I just shook my head and kept starring. I probably would have stayed like all day, but he moved forward and pressed his lips to mine once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We stayed that way for a while until a felt something slide across my back tickling me. I jumped towards Brick causing him to lose balance. Luckily we were standing close to a wall which was behind him, and it stopped him from hitting the ground. He leaned against it with his arms around me. I was pressed against his chest my eyes closed until I heard laughing.

I turned to see Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup all laughing hysterically.

"Told you it would work!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"That was priceless!" Butch said.

"Why didn't you tell me your back was that ticklish Bloss?" Bubbles asked through heaps of laughter.

"It not unless you do what you just did!" I exclaimed looking away from them. Now even brick was laughing.

"Come on babe lighten up," he said hugging me from behind.

Then I saw someone I knew walking towards us and my hand immediately covered my mouth.

I looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup to see if they saw him to. Bubbles had the biggest grin on her face and Buttercup looked as surprised as I was.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Cody!" I yelled running over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Bubs," he said hugging me back, "Or would that be Miyako right now? I always get so confused at which I'm supposed to call you and when," he laughed

"It's Bubbles right now," I giggled, "wait shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?!"

**(BTW Cody is Bubbles childhood friend she saved him when he got hit with black z rays and turned into a were wolf.)**

"Nah they let me out I got out about a week ago," he smiled.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" I exclaimed giving him another hug, "Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"I tried to call the house but no one answered, and I don't have your cell number."

"You don't?" I asked, "Here let me see your phone."

He handed me his phone and I added in my number. "Here go, call me sometime maybe we can get together and catch up. It seems like it's been forever."

"Hey it's not my fault you're a crime fighter who has no spare time," he said.

I looked away, "Well… actually I'm hiding out right now. Someone's after us and we got to find a way to defeat them. Even though I'm not quite sure who it is yet. But I'm not staying at home I'm actually living at my boyfriend's house for now."

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… do you wanna meet him?" I asked.

"Uh… sure," he responded.

I turned around everyone was staring at us and I blushed, "Hey Boomie come here," I yelled.

"Boomie?" Cody asked then chuckled.

"His names actually Boomer," I whispered as Boomer approached us.

"Boomer this is Cody we go way back, Cody this is my boyfriend Boomer," I giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Jeeze Bubs you've grown so much since the last time I saw you I remember you were freaking out about some kid kissing you then. Oh wait that kid was me" He chuckled, "Oh and it's nice to meet you Boomer,"

"You too," Boomer replied putting his arm around my waist.

"So you guys are living together now?" Cody asked.

"Yeah but it's not just us," I moved so I could point out who was who, I pointed at Butch, "That's Butch, he's Buttercup's boyfriend and Boomer's brother," I pointed to Brick, "That's Brick, also Boomer's brother and I don't really know what him and Blossom are at this point… Boomie did they happen to mention if they were dating or not considering they were making out when we found them?"

"Uhmmm…. I don't think so… you pretty much put Bloss into shock when u tickled her and I don't think she said anymore about it." He said.

"Oh…" I turned back to Cody, "well anyway we're all living together in this huge house with their mom. The Professor sent us to stay there, and that's where we all met."

"Well it was nice seeing you Bubs but I gotta go… I call you sometime. Maybe us three can get together and do something; it was also nice meeting you Boomer. Bye."

"Bye Cody." I said as he was walking away.

"You freaked out cause' he kissed you when you were little?" Boomer raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Well… actually I was 13… and he was my first kiss…" I said looking away.

"Oh…" he said as the others ran up to us.

"So is he still in love with you?" Blossom asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure, but he's finally out of the hospital isn't that great?!" I exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Buttercup asked, "Finally he's been in there for what 10 years right?"

"Uhmm let's see… he was put in there right after we met and I was… 6 then and he was 7 so.. yeah that seems about right." I replied.

"Yeah remember when you were 13 and he kissed you and said he loved you an you flipped cause' you didn't love him back but you had said it anyway so you wouldn't hurt his feelings." Blossom said.

"Yeah… I wish I wouldn't have said it back. That just started a lot of stuff. I learned my lesson there never lie about your feelings." I smiled and looked up at Boomer who looked a little upset.

"Oh I almost forgot. How'd you and Boomer get together?"

"Oh… well he snuck into my room last night when I wasn't paying attention and kissed me…" I explained the rest of what happened.

"Awh that's so cute!" Blossom exclaimed," I wish Brick would have done something like that, but no he just wanted to make some girl mad and it gave him an excuse to kiss me!" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "How is that fair?"

"Baby did you forget what I said to you." Brick said kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah the best part. I asked him why he kissed me n he said just cause' he wanted to." She rolled her eyes once again.

"Well fine if I did such a terrible job of asking you out we could just break up," Brick said looking away.

"Nah… it's ok," she said kissing him. we all turned away from their make-out session to continue talking.

"So guys all six of us are getting out of here… so when we get home back up your stuff."

"Wow look at you being leader girl for a change," Buttercup laughed.

"Well it seems Blossom is a little busy… so someone's gotta step in, and I know more then Blossom right now." I sighed.

"Why are we going?" she asked.

"Boomer and Butch lift up your shirts." I commanded. Butch looked at me funny but did it anyway a long with Boomer. Two scars stretched across Butches chest and I looked over at Boomer who had a new scar crossing over the new one.

"This one's new…" I slid my hand across it, "When did she do this?"

He winced, "This morning… before I got you up…" he said sadly.

"I told you we should have left last night," I sighed and looked over to Buttercup who had her hand covering her mouth.

"What happen," she asked going from surprised to angry.

I explained to her about their mom and how she was trying to kill us and why we needed to leave, "And I know exactly where we can go," I smirked.

"Where?" Boomer asked.

"L.A." I replied smirking.

"How do you expect us to get money to rent up there?" Butch asked rolling his eyes.

"Watch, Blossom get over here and Butter cup come here." I said and took them away from the boys.

After telling them what to do we ran into the music shop close by and asked if we could use there instruments really quick. The guys followed moments later.

I got a keyboard, Bloss got an electric guitar and Buttercup got the drums.

**Believe in me – Lucy Hale**

**Blossom-** Plug in the mic, open the curtains

Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing

The feeling ignites, I'm in control

The crowds in the palm of my hands

All my fans stand,

**Bubbles-** What is the truth? What's an illusion?

You're searching for proof

But are you certain?

Whatever you see is what you get

If words paint a picture then

I betcha I can getcha yet

**Buttercup-** I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**All-** I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**Blossom-** I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed

I'm paying my dues, playing the role

I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow

I've got the whole world nodding "yes"

Like some bobble heads

**Bubble-** I'll break a sweat, if you wanna

Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em

The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched

I swear there's no doubt I'm legit

I'm no counterfeit

**Buttercup- **I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**All-** I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**Blossom-** I'm not shy, boy

I can be what you want

Your bright shiny toy

You just have to respond

The clock never stops

But baby, it's time

There's no doubt in my mind

**Bubbles-** That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**Buttercup-** I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**All-** I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

**Blossom-** You want from me

~to be continued!~

**That was a little long but whatever. Lol do you think the girls can make it to the top? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was listening to her sing. I was so surprised. I had no clue she could sing that well. We might actually be able to pull off this L.A. thing. I looked around to see the shop had become filled with people listening to them.

When they all finished they hugged each other then Blossom ran over and hugged me. I gave her a quick kiss. "So how'd we do?" she asked me panting.

"You guys are amazing… I had no clue you could sing that good!" I exclaimed and kissed her again.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"So is it our turn?" I asked smirking.

"Be my guest," she smiled.

"Come on boys," I said making my way to where they just performed. We huddled and a circle and after agreeing on a song we go in position.

Butch on drums, me on lead guitar, and Boomer on bass guitar.

**One Thing – One Direction**

**[Brick]** I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race

**[Boomer]** Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

**[Butch]** Some things gotta give now

Cause' I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

**[All]** So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

**[Brick]** Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

**[Boomer]** Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

**[All]** So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out get out get out of my mind

And come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

**[All]** Oooooooh, Ooooooh (2x)

**[Brick]** You've got that one thing

**[Butch]** Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

**[All]** So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out get out get out of my mind (**[Brick] **Out of my mind)

And come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

**Blossom's P.O.V**

He was looking at me the whole time he sang. I swear my heart skipped a beat. He had the best voice I had ever heard. I thought I might die. His eyes never left mine the whole time he sang. Afterwards they all high-fived then he gave me a hug.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Oh… my… god… that was amazing! You have the best voice in the whole world!" I exclaimed giving him another big hug.

"Awesome!," he kissed my cheek, "and guess what I just remembered?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an aunt that lives in L.A. and she's a music producer!"

"Oh my god are you serious?!"

"Mmhmm,"

I kissed him, "Oh my god you're a life saver!" I squealed.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

He sounds amazing! I love his voice… I could just listen to it all day and all night. Plus he plays bass how hot is that?! His eyes were glued to mine the whole song. When he finished and high-fived his brothers he came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"How was that?"

"Amazing," I replied hugging him.

"Haha but guess what Brick remembered?"

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to guess…"

"Uhmm… that he owns a pet squirrel named Scumbles and it likes cheese puffs?"

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Hey you're the one dating me. Anyway just tell me what it is."

"Oh we have an aunt who lives in L.A. and she's a record producer!"

"Oh my good Boomie this could actually work!" I squealed hugging him again.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Holly shit… they actually sound good. We were better but hey there right there next to us. And butch was staring at me the whole time! Why is my heart beating so fast?! After he high-fived the guys he came and gave me a hug and kiss. (Everything else happened pretty much like the other two)

**Bubbles P.O.V**

After we went back to the house I went with Boomer to his room.

I'll go ahead and call Aunt Jane, are you staying in here again tonight or do you want me to stay with you or… whatever."

"Uhm… I think I'll just stay in here, your bed's comfy. Do you care if I take a shower in your bathroom?"

"It's ok," he replied pulling out his phone, hitting a button, and holding it up to his ear.

"I'll be right back," I whispered then kissed his cheek. He nodded and winked at me.

I rushed over to my room and grabbed the stuff I would need to take a shower. Then I rushed back to his room. He was talking so I just stayed quiet and walked into the bathroom.

I took a nice warm shower and when I was finished I realized I forgot pants… again… I never really needed to grab them when I took a shower in my room by myself, or when I was back home. So I never remembered them when Boomer was around.

I was only wearing a white tank-top with a blue bra underneath, and blue panties. Peaked my head out the door and Boomer was lying back on the bed. I tried to sneak out when the door creaked. I swore under my breath as Boomer sat up to look at me.

He just sat there staring at me his mouth slightly open like he was about to speak. I walked over to him and closed his mouth, "You'll catch flies like that," I smirked.

"Are you planning on staying all night dressed like that?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"We'll I actually just forgot my shorts in my room… why do you want me to?"

"Kinda," he breathed out.

"Fine…" I sighed sitting next to him.

"Success!" he said then kissed my cheek.

"But…"

"Ugh I hate that word we should just remove it from our vocabulary."

I giggled, "But you have to be good."

He kissed a trail up my neck, "I can try… but I make no promises…"

"Boomer," I sighed.

"Ugh… fine, fine, fine." He held up his hand defensively.

"Good boy," I giggled, "anyway… what did Jane say?"

"She said that its fine and we can stay as long as we like. But there are only three rooms so we'll be sharing a room. That ok with you?"

"Duh, we stay the night in each other's rooms all the time anyway." I giggled again.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, "I'll get that… sometime…" he said and I couldn't stop staring at his 6 pack.

He chuckled, "Oh and we have been entered in a contest also. Well the girls have she said she's going to go ahead and record a record with us since she's heard us sing."

"That's great!" I exclaimed still staring at him.

"Bubs my face is up here…" he said then chuckled again.

I shook my head, "Right," I said lifting my face to look at him.

"There you go," he winked and laid back on the bed, "I… think it's bed time," he yawned and I giggled.

I moved farther up the bed so his head was on the pillows. I followed and when I lay down next to him it was like he was in circling me. I was laying my head on his arm and his other arm was draped across my stomach. Right now I was closer to the scares on his chest reminding me that I was the cause of them.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"Bubbles why would I hate you?"

"Because these are from me…" I said fingering the scars.

"I could never hate you… honesty… I think I might love you…"

"I love you too Boomer," I said then kissed him.

By then time I pulled away my tank-top had been pushed half way up so it was piled up under my breast, I was lying on top of him, and his hands were on my bare sides. I gave him a stern look.

"What you're the one who started kissing me… and you're the one who climbed on top of me. really the only thing I have to be blamed for is pushing your shirt up."

"Shall I go get my shorts then?" I asked raising an eye brow.

He rolled me over and pinned my hands above my head, "Hell no." he said before giving me one more quick kiss, then laying down beside me.

"Night," he said closing his eyes, "Love you Bubbles."

"I love you to Boomer goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I woke the next morning to someone lightly kissing me. I opened my eyes to see Brick leaned over me.

"Time to get up beautiful," he said brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. I smiled sweetly at him then shook my head and rolled over.

"Bloss come on," he sighed.

"No," I groaned.

"I'll tickle you," he replied and I could tell he was smirking.

"Why do you always threaten me to get me up?" I asked rolling on my back to look up at him.

"Uhmm… I'm not really sure." He chuckled.

"That… makes no since," I yawned.

"It makes perfect since," he winked at me.

"Whatever, come here."

"I am here."

"No… here," I moved over and patted the bed next to me.

"Bloss you need to get up," he said but reluctantly sat down next to me.

"I will," I promised, "Now lie down."

He sighed and lay down by me. I moved over and put my head on his chest.

"See don't you wanna just lay here all day?"

"Yes… but we can't, we have to pack. Aunt Jane said we could stay there, so we're leaving as soon as possible."

"Ughhh fine," I sat up n climbed over top of him and walked over to my closet.

"You would do that," he sighed.

"Do what?"

"Wait till I was considering letting you go back to sleep then get up," he said sitting up and dangling his feet over the edge of the bed.

I giggled, "You're the one who told me I had to get up," I took a duffle bag out of my closet and sat it next to him.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up beside him.

"Brick let me up I need to finish packing," I winded.

"No," he groaned hiding his face in my shoulder.

"Please?"

"No," he said into my shoulder making it sound muffled.

"Brickie," I sighed.

"Hmm?" he asked leaning up to look at me.

"I love you and all… but I need to finish packing." I quickly covered my mouth realizing what I had just said.

"I love you too," he said kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and I thought I might faint.

"Y—you do?"

"Mmhmm," he responded then gently kissed me.

"Ok now I need to finish packing," I said once he had pulled away. He groaned and flopped down beside me. "Sorry," I sighed then got up to finish packing.

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

**(Sorry I haven't written much about her I'm not good at writing like buttercups attitude.)**

"Get your ass up Buttercup!" I heard butch say. "Ha-ha that rhymed," he added.

"Shut up Butch!" I said rolling over.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine in the morning," he mumbled.

"I said to shut the fuck up," I replied more aggressively.

"Buttercup!" he groaned climbing in bed next to me. "Get up please?" he whispered.

"No…," I groggily responded.

"Buttercup I don't have time for this. Get up or we're leaving without you!" I heard another voice say. I rolled on my back to see Bubbles standing my doorway.

"Where are we going?"

"L.A. smarts," Butch answered.

"Oh…," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah so get up and get your crap packed so we can go. NOW!" Bubbles said sounding irritated.

"Jeeze since when are you the commanding one?" I mumbled climbing out of bed and walking to my closet.

~after everyone is packed~

We met in the front yard me and butch were the last ones there considering we were the last ones up.

"Finally," Bubbles sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

We took off for L.A. and I never thought I would make it. I had to piss so fucking bad, and I was exhausted. When we finally got there Blossom knocked on the door and a women looking in her 20's with long blonde hair about the same length as bubble's when she straitened it.

"Boys," she squealed giving each of them a hug, "Now which one of you is the beautiful girl Boomer went on and on about when I talked to him?"

Bubbles blushed a deep crimson, "Uhm... I think that's me," she said taking a step forward.

"So you're Boomer's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah… my names Bubbles," she replied.

"What a beautiful name. I'm Jane nice to meet you," she then turned to the boys, "Brick, Butch aren't you going to introduce me to these other two beautiful ladies?"

Butch walked over to me and hugged me from behind, "This is my girlfriend Buttercup," he kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

"Wow he's tamed," she joked, "You must work magic," she winked at me causing me to blush even deeper.

Brick cleared his throat, "This is Blossom, my girlfriend," he said putting his arm around her waist, and her cheeks turned the same shade as the pink shirt she was wearing.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

What the hell are _they_ doing here?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see three boys looking about the same age as Boomer.

The first one had Brown hair with Green eyes and was wearing a black shirt that said "suck it" in white. He was also wearing dark jeans with black and gold Jordan's

The second had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt that said "Keep calm and Carry on," with dark jeans and Blue Nikes and he had a dog chain necklace on.

The third had dark hair like Buttercup's with blue eyes, had on a blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans with blue converse.

"They'll be staying here for a while," Jane said sternly.

The one with Blonde hair walked up me, "Who are they?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Oh how rude of me!" Jane squealed realizing she had forgotten to introduce us.

"This is Blossom," she motioned to Bloss, "Buttercup," She motioned to her, "And Bubbles, "She motioned to me. "Girls... these are my sons Brock," she pointed to the one with brown hair, "Chase," she motioned towards the blonde, "and Zane, "she motioned towards the dark haired boy.

"Cute name," Chase winked at me.

"Ok...," Boomer said a little louder than normal. He stepped closer to me and draped his arm around my waist.

"Uhm… thanks," I mumbled looking down.

"I don't know about you all… but I'm tired as fuck," Buttercup said making me giggle.

"Oh… I forgot you just flew all the way here," Jane said, "Come on I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thanks," Blossom spoke up.

Boomer grabbed my bag and hoisted it onto his back. "I can get it," I told him.

"It's ok I got it," he reassured me. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Boomie."

"No problem," he replied smiling.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Aunt Jane kindly showed us to our rooms. Blossom and mines room had tan walls, a large queen bed sat in the middle with a large T.V. on the wall across from it. It had its own bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and shower. A large walk in closet was also in the bathroom.

Blossom walked over a laid down on the bed, "I'm sleepy."

I walked over and bent down to be eye level with her, "You might wanna change first babe then you can go to bed." I said. She sighed and walked over to her pink duffle bag sitting by the end of the bed. She dug out a white tank top. She started to pull her shirt off until she felt me grab her wrist.

"You know I'm still in here right?" I asked.

"I just wanna get changed," she whined like a child and sat down on the bed crossing her arms.

"By all means go ahead." I said holding my hands up in the universal "I surrender."

She took her shirt off and threw it across the room then put a tank-top on and fell back on the bed. "Done," she breathed.

"You still have your jeans on." I sighed

"Fine! You take em' off then!"

"Are you sure," I asked walking over to her.

"Yes, Yes, Yes I'm sure!" she said in a whiny voice making her sound even more like a child as she kicked her feet.

I started to unbutton her jeans making my heart race. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I slid them down her thighs and pulled them over her feet. After they we're completely off I let myself breath again, I hadn't even known I was holding my breath. She scrambled up to the top of the bed and laid her head on the pillow.

"You're not gunna put any pants on?" I asked.

"Nu-uh I sleep like dis all da time." She replied.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and walked into the bathroom to change. When I was done I came out in only my shorts. Blossom looked like she was already passed out and I shook my head. I laid down beside her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned and rolled over hiding her face in my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Night Bloss I love you."

"I love you to Brick," she mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Time to wake up!" Zane yelled throwing the door to butch and my room open.

I was curled up beside Butch with my head on his chest. "You're kidding right?" I asked.

"I doubt it…" Butch groggily whispered.

"Nope," Zane said then came over and jumped on the bed.

"Zane shut the fuck up," I groaned.

"And get out of our bed!" Butch yelled kicking him out of the bed.

"I tried to be nice," he warned, "Get your lazy fat asses out of that damn bed before I kick them!" he screamed.

"She isn't a morning person," Bubbles said in her normal cheery voice.

"Bubbles you got us up early yesterday can't we sleep in for a little bit longer?" I begged.

"But it's noon… so we were all going to go to the beach." She said sadly.

Butch shot straight up, "Sounds fun! Come on Butterbabe go get your swim suit on!"

"Fine," I sighed walking to my bag then going to the bathroom.

I pulled on my two piece strapless lime green bikini pulled my short hair into a high ponytail. When I walked back out I threw on a pair of jean bootie shorts, black Op sandals, and black Op sunglasses.

After me butch came out in a pair of green trunks and black sandals with a white shirt on.

We met up with the others in the living room. Bubbles was styling a baby blue two piece bikini that tied around the neck and and the top was ruffled with bootie shorts and white sunglasses. Boomer had on a pair of dark blue trunks and a white shirt similar to Butch, and Brick had about the same thing but in red. Blossom had on a pink one piece that also tied around the neck but these was a diamond like hole in the sinter of it and she was also wearing bootie shorts with white sunglasses. Brock had on a Pair of yellow trunks looking about the same as all the other guys. Same with Chase and Zane, with Chase in orange and Zane in Purple.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Damn you girls have nice Bodies." Brock said moving closer to me and taking my hand. I looked over at my sister's to see they were in the same predicament as me. Butch looked like he was about to rip Zane's head off while Boomer had already snatched Bubbles hand away from Chase.

I turned to Brick and pulled my hand away, "I have a boyfriend if you haven't noticed. So I'd prefer you not touch me." I warned him. He grabbed my wrist and I turned around punching him straight in the jaw. He went flying across the room. "I told you not to touch me," I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Dammnnn Kitties got bite," Zane said and I rolled my eyes.

"And think they all have about the same strength and that was when she wasn't using her powers." Brick said.

"Even Blondie over here?" Chase asked looking at me.

"Wanna find out, call me blondie one more time." I said getting angrier every minute.

He bent down next to me and whispered in my ear, "Blondie."

I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and started yanking him out the door. Once we were out in the yard I threw him down in the grass.

"Wouldn't wanna damage the house," I said cracking my knuckles.

When he stood up he smirked at me and I rushed forward punching him straight in the stomach. He flew across the street and into the fence of the next house over. He was passed out and I swore under my breath.

"So much for a beach trip," Buttercup groaned, "We'll probably have to take him to the hospital… and Brock too."

"Or…" I glanced over at Blossom, "Watch this…" I flew over to where Chase was and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel the heat coming through my hands and after a few minutes he sat up wide eyed and coughing. He looked up at me surprise in his eyes.

"You saved me…" he breathed out then hugged me. I hugged him back quickly then pushed him away from me. "Come on I still have to help your brother."

I walked into the living room to see Brock passed out on the floor.

"I got him out of the wall for you," Blossom smiled.

I giggled, "Thanks Bloss."

"You sure you can do two in one day?" she asked me looking concerned.

"I'll be fine…" I assured her but I wasn't sure if it was true.

"Ok… but don't strain yourself Bubs…"

I put my hands on Brocks chest and felt the heat illuminating out of them. As soon as I saw his eyes open I fell back onto the floor.

"Bubbles!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I walked with Blossom as I carried Bubbles back to our room. I felt as if I were going to cry and carried her as if she was a hurt dove. Which in this case she kinda related.

"Why did she freak out about that?" I asked her after laying bubbles down on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"You mean about the blondie thing?" she asked walking over to her bag. She pulled out a purple stuffed octopus and slid it under Bubbles arms.

"Yeah… and what's that?" I moved closer and touched the little plush.

"That's Octi… she's had it since we were created… she got it from the professor for our Birthday… she kept that thing close to her since she got it."

"Oh…" I said smiling slightly as Bubbles pulled the little octopus closer to her chest.

"And that little freak out was because Bubbles used to get teased in school… a lot. Most of the girls were jealous over her and one of the nicknames they called her was blondie. She's always been really sensitive… but I don't know why she let those girls get to her. It got to the point where she didn't even really talk to us much anymore… to anyone really. We hadn't known about the bullying and she never told us about it. We could tell something had happened. Her hair had gotten stringy and she had bags under her eyes and her skin was so pale. Yet she still went to school every day… but she wouldn't talk to us. We had no clue what was going on… I don't understand why she didn't trust us. I mean where her sisters we've always been here for her," Blossom said wiping her eyes, "I gotta go…" then she ran out the door.

"Boomer," Bubbles mumbled in her sleep.

I bent down next to the bed and cupped her cheek in my hand, "Shh…" I whispered.

She opened her eyes half way and looked at me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't try to wipe them away.

She ran her hand threw my hair, "Why are you crying?" she asked with concern.

"You scared me half to death," I replied hugging her.

"I'm sorry…" she said hugging my back and gripping the back of my shirt. I shook my head but didn't say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was walking back to make sure Bubbles was ok when Blossom came running out of the room. She ran straight into me then looking up to see it was me, pulled me to her and started sobbing.

"Bloss what's wrong?" I asked putting my arms around her. She just shook her head and continued to cry. I took her back to our room and we sat on the bed as she sobbed. When she finally calmed down I asked her what was wrong. She just said it was nothing and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Bloss… you where balling… I think I deserve to know what was wrong…" I stated rubbing her back.

"It was just something that happened a long time ago… it's kinda a long story." She explained.

"What was it?" I pushed.

She explained to me how people used to tease Bubbles and she never told Blossom about it, and how it made her feel like Bubbles didn't trust her. Also how she's afraid that Bubbles won't trust her someday.

"Blossom… Bubbles loves you, maybe she was just scared to tell you." I assured her. She nodded and clung to my now wet, tear covered shirt.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it, "That bathing suit looks really sexy on you." She looked up at me blushing,

"Thanks Brick."

"Welcomes Blossy," I grinned crashing my lips onto hers. The kiss quickly got more heated as I pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. She started to lift my shirt up and I pulled away briefly to pull it off then my lips met hers again. She moaned through the kiss which just made it hard to stop. I had just started to pull the straps of her bathing suit down when I heard a knock at the door.

I growled and stomped to the door. "What?!" I asked letting the venom drip from my words.

"Uhm… do you guys know if Bubbles is awake yet?" Brock asked me.

"No I do not, why don't you go to their room and see?" I said slamming the door.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I was lying in bed with Boomer when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said loud enough to hear through the door.

Brock walked in looking nervous and Boomer tightened his grip around me and let his head fall back on the pillow, like it was moments before.

"Hey," he said sounding as nervous as he looked.

"Hey Brock," I said sleepily.

"So… uh I just wanted to thank you for uh,,, you know saving me…"

"You're welcome… it was nothing."

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked and there was no mistaking his concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded and yawned.

"Well, uhm you seem tired so… I'll just let you go to sleep,"

"Thanks," I mumbled

He nodded and left. I rolled over to Boomer who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Night Boo," I mumbled before snuggling closer and I just barley heard him whisper, "Goodnight Bubbs, I love you,"

"I love you to," I replied. He kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a little condition called writers block. Also I have been busy with cheerleading practice and training for track so I've been busy. I hope you guys keep reading and sorry this chapter was short I just needed to work up to the next day so I could continue with the rest. Again sorry for the late update and I really hope you keep reading, and for all those people that like my story thank you so much. Till next time… bye (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning and tried to sit up to realize Brick's arm was draped across me waist securely.

"Brick," I whispered hoping he'd wake up.

He just groaned and tightened his grip, "Brick," I said louder.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Can you let me up?" I asked.

"No," he grumbled.

"Please?"

"No…" he said but loosened his grip a little bit. I rolled over and saw his eyes were still closed. I gave him a quick kiss and he opened his eyes a little.

"But I need to get ready our contest… today's the first day remember?"

"You look fine to me…" he mumbled.

"No I need to take a shower."

Ugh fine…" he sighed but released me.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked into the bathroom. After getting out of the shower I threw on one of Brick's shirts over my undergarments. After combing threw my wet hair I walked out to see Brick had already changed but wasn't wearing a shirt.

"So you had it," he smirked after looking me over.

"Have what?" I asked.

"The shirt I was looking for," he said coming over and taking the shirt I was wearing of, then throwing It over his head and putting it on.

"Brick!" I squealed rapping my arms around myself.

"What?" he asked smirking.

I sighed and walked over to the closet to dig out a pair of jeans and I pink shirt. after putting them on I turned around to see him frowning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't supposed to put anything on over it…" he continued to frown.

"Yes because I'm going to go to the contest wearing nothing but my bra and underwear." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey if there's a guy judge I bet he'd give you a ten" he joked.

"And you'd be ok with that?" I raised an eyebrow

"Nah… I'd probably be pissed he was checking you out." He agreed.

I nodded and finished getting ready. After I was done I met the others in the living room.

We took off towards the set the contest was on and walked into to see other groups scattered around. We took the seats in the back and after a while a woman with long brown hair walked onto the stage.

"Hello I'm Andria," The woman said, "Today is only a practice round so no one will be getting booted. First up is Intensify." (That's the ppgz btw)

I gave Brick a quick kiss as he wished us good luck and walked to the stage with Bubbles and Buttercup. After looking back to see they were ready I nodded for them to start.

**(Tell Me Something I Don't Know ~ Selena Gomez)**

(Blossom) Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it

It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling

I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming

(Bubbles) I hear it every day, I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

(All) Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

(Bubbles) Tell me, tell me something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know

(Buttercup) Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing

This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million

More like one in a billion or one in a zillion

(Bubbles)) I hear it every day, I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

(All) Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

(Blossom) So here's the track

Like Katrina make you work like machine

And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'

(Buttercup) Are you ready for it?

(Blossom) Yeah, I'm ready for it

(Buttercup) Really ready for it?

(Blossom) Yeah, I'm ready for it!

(Buttercup) Let's get ready for this

(Bubbles)I'm on my way

I know I'm gonna get there someday

It doesn't help when you say

It won't be easy!

(All) Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

When the music ended I hugged Bubbles and Buttercup.

"That was amazing girls," I heard Andria say.

"Thanks," I smiled. We walked off the stage to be greeted by the boys giving each of us a kiss. "That was really good," Boomer said looping his arm around Bubbles waist causing her to blush.

"Thanks," Bubbles replied.

We watched all the other bands perform and at the end there was a shock announcement.

"Remember at the beginning when I said no one was getting booted? Well I lied," Andria said after everyone performed. I instantly got nervous. "You did great. You're fine," Brick whispered in my ear.

I nodded and waited for Andria to open the envelope and announce who was getting booted.

"Beats… sorry to say but you're going home!"

You automatically heard the sighs as everyone let out the breath they were holding in. then you could hear the sobs from the group being kicked out. They exited through the back doors and we all turned our attention back to Andria.

"I will see you all next week for the next contest day you will receive a text for the day and time." She said smiling then exited the stage. "I hugged everyone once again and we all headed home to our worst nightmare…"

**Bumm Bumm Bummmmmm what's waiting at home for them? hmmm find out in the next chapter Cx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I walked through the door smiling with Butch's arm draped around my waist. "Who the hell are you?" I heard Chase yell.

I saw Ana standing in the living room. Her eyes had gone red like HIM's use to. Her hair was a mess and she sort of reminded me of how Sedusa did hers.

"What are you doing here Ana?" Brick asked.

"You think you could just leave?" she hissed, "Well it doesn't work that way."

"Uhmm I think it kinda does," Butch smirked at her.

"Just because you guys go and get sluty girlfriends does not mean you can leave me. I am your legal guardian."

Butch and Brick let out a growl at the sluty girlfriend part while Boomer just pulled Bubbles closer to him.

"Leave or I'll call the cops," Boomer stated his voice hard.

"And they'll say what I just said; I am your legal guardian!"

"Not when they arrest you for child abuse." Brick said glaring daggers at her.

"You have no proof that I was the one who hurt you" she smirked.

"I'm sure the whip you have in the basement is proof enough,"

She rolled her eyes as Boomer pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Get the fuck out bitch!" I yelled finally letting my anger take over me.

"Well, well little missy I think you should just keep your big mouth shut" she said glaring at me.

"Three," Boomer unlocked his phone, "Two," he dialed the number

"Fine I'm going!" she yelled walking towards the door.

"Thank You," Butch smirked.

"You knew her?" Zane asked me as he followed us to our room.

"Yup," I grumbled

"It's my mom," Butch growled.

"Damn I'm sorry." Zane stated "Hey what are you guys going to do?" he asked once we got to our door.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know," I said shrugging also.

"Wanna come watch a scary movie with me?" he asked us causing me and Butch to smirk.

"Yes," we said in unison then followed Zane to the living room.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Boomer and I were walking back to our room when Chase chased after us **(haha see what I did there chase- chased lawll lol… I need a life haha)**

"Yes?" I asked turning towards him

"We're going to watch a movie wanna come watch it with us?" I asked

"Who's us?" Boomer asked.

"Me, Zane, Butch, Buttercup, Brock, and I don't know if Brick and Blossom are."

"Sure," I smiled glad I could spend time with them. Sadly I forgot to ask what movie.

Brick and Blossom were already sitting on the couch along with the others. Since the couch and loveseat were filled Boomer sat on the floor leaning against the wall and I sat between his legs. The movie ended up being a scary movie –which I hate!- and I ended up hiding my face in Boomer's chest most of the time. I eventually just quit watching it and fell asleep against Boomers chest

**A/N: I kinda got lazy so it's not that long :l Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'll try to update sooner! I'm on 13 doe whoop thanks to all the fans that have supported me through this and I really appreciate you all still reading my story I am also working on another story now but I'll try to keep up with this one to!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I was in the car with Brick cause after we watched a movie. We had pulled up to a stop sign and I turned down the radio. "Something wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"Brick… if you could be with anyone in the world would you still choose me?" I asked starring out the window.

"Blossom…" he sighed, "I have something to confess." I looked at him willing him to continue. "I-I kissed another girl…" he mumbled.

"You what!" I yelled.

"It was a while ago… I'm really sorry," he pleaded.

"Take me home…" I mumbled fighting back tears.

"Blossom!" he said pleadingly.

"Take me home Brick!" I yelled. He took a U-turn and we started off down the road back to the house. When we got back I went to his room and drabbed all of his belongings throwing them into the hall.

"Blossom stop this. It was only one kiss." He said ponding on the door.

"Only one kiss…" I choked out, "was it worth it?"

"No…" he mumbled and I heard him heavily sigh and it went quiet. Moments later I heard a knock on the door.

"Bloss… it's me Brock… can you let me in?" he asked. I walked slowly to the door feeling like a zombie. When I opened it Brock smiled sadly at me.

"You ok?" he asked shoving his hand into his pockets. I shook my head and started to sob. I hated showing weakness but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Brock moved in the door and shut it behind him. He then moved forward rapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and cried for what seemed like forever. After a while he led me to the bed and I continued to cry.

**Brock's P.O.V**

I finally heard Blossom go quiet and I looked down to see her eyes had closed. I slowly stood up and laid her back on her bed pulling the covers up over her. As I started to walk towards the door she grabbed my hand. "Please stay…" she whispered. I looked hesitantly at her for a minute, nodded, and then climbed into the bed with her. She laid her head on my arm using it as a pillow and burying her face in my shoulder. I lightly laid my other arm over her to get comfortable and closed my eyes. I felt guilty for doing this even though I couldn't stand Brick. This has been what I wanted since I saw her… but why did it feel so wrong? I sighed noticing Blossom had already fallen asleep again. Eventually I feel asleep with guilt burning in my mind.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I gave Boomer a kiss to wake him up after I had finished getting ready. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "No… don't go," he whispered.

"Boomer… I have to go get the others up…" I said turning a little in his grip to look at him.

"Please…" he begged.

"Here I'll make you a deal… I will stay in bed with you all day tomorrow… if you let me get the others up now…" he smiled. He groaned but reluctantly nodded.

"Now get ready," I commanded standing up as he released me. I walked out to wake Blossom up next. I walked in her rooms to see her with a boy with brown hair. I put the pieces together in my mind to realize it was Brock. "Blossom what are you doing?" I shouted. She jumped up making her fall off the bed. Brock sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"What a nice alarm clock," he grumbled.

"You shut your mouth," I pointed at him then turned back to Blossom. "Where's Brick?" I asked.

"Couch," she pointed towards the door.

"Why what happened?" I pressed.

"He cheated on me. then he came and held me while I cried and I told him to stay cause I didn't wanna be alone… nothing happened between us. We're just friends." She explained.

"Brick cheated on you!" I yelled marching towards the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at the red head that was stretched out on the couch starring at the ceiling.

"Everything." He responded blankly.

"Why the hell would you cheat on Blossom? I thought you loved her?" I sighed angrily.

"This girl kept coming on to me… she said if I kissed her just one time she would leave me alone." He mumbled his eyes swimming.

"Oh…" is all I said.

"When I tried to explain she wouldn't listen and then I went in there to take a shower this morning and she was with Brock…" he continued a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh they aren't together I already asked her they're just friends. He was just there for her last night when she was crying and she didn't wanna be alone so he stayed with her." I explained. Brick nodded in understanding and wiped his cheek with his arm. "Brick you shouldn't have done that… you could have told Blossom and she would have taken care of it easily. Now you just fucked everything up…" I shook my head. Brick raised an eyebrow at me saying the 'f' word but the refocused on the ceiling.

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled, "I know I fucked everything up… But I was doing it so we could be happy and now we aren't even together anymore." I sighed as Blossom walked through the living room with Brock. I could see the hurt in both Brick's and Blossom's eyes as they tried to hide it. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"There's my beautiful girl," I heard Boomers husky voice.

"There's my handsome boy," I replied. Turning around in his arms to give him a kiss. I heard Brick sigh and go into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Boomer asked me.

"He and Bloss broke up… I'll explain later." I said before he could ask any more questions.

I skipped to Buttercups room, "Buttercup, Butch I'm making pancakes!" I shouted into their room. They sat up quickly and Buttercup ran into the bathroom to change. I giggled and skipped back to see that Zane and Chase were awake and had joined them in the kitchen. I heard Chase ask Boomer if I was a good kisser and I rolled my eyes sitting down next to Boomer. Blossom was sitting next to Brock and they were laughing about something and Zane was trying to get Brick to talk by annoying him. Then with a gust of wind the two greens were at the table pilling pancakes onto their plate. I added a pancake onto my plate and started eating it when I saw Brock whisper something into Blossom's ear and she blushed. Brick stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. "Wait Brick!" I yelled chasing after him.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I saw Brick storm out of the room with Bubbles chasing after him. I starred after them for a few moments and then pushed my food away from me standing up.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup.

"I lost my appetite." I mumbled walking out of the room. I saw the front door open and walked out it hoping to get some fresh air. I saw a dent in a tree not too far away and figured Brick hand punched it. I pulled out my phone and texted Bubbles, 'Come on back. He'll be back later but we have to go to make it in time.' I closed my phone sliding it into my pocket. She appeared in front of me moments later. She hugged me and we got Buttercup and left for the competition

**A/N: I decided I didn't really want them to get in a car wreck because then they would have to drop out of the compition and I was having fun writing it. I'm sure the BlossomxBrick fans are ready to kill me right about now. Let me know what you think and if you think Blossom and Brick should make up soon or not. Review and Favorite! Love you guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I ran inside and changed into a jean skirt, a white tank-top with a plaid red shirt left open and brown cowboy boots. Then we flew off to the stage for the contest; the girls wearing the same thing as me in there signature colors. We saw the boys were already there talking to Andria. I wrapped my arms around myself and took a seat next to my sisters. Andria soon walked onto the stage and smiled. "You guys ready to go?" she asked and everyone yelled "Yeah." I sat quietly thinking to myself until I heard our band called. I walked on stage and got my stuff set up then started to sing.

Should've Said No ~ Taylor Swift

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone

Yesterday I found out about you

Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

And baby you know all the right things to say

But do you honestly expect me to believe

We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this

Was it worth it? Was she worth this?

No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I looked towards the boys to see Brick gone. We were the last ones to go so I started to pack my stuff up. Once we were off stage Andria took her place, "Now before we boot someone out I have something special. She smiled as Brick walked out with a guitar. 'I wonder if it was her' I thought to myself. He smiled at Andria and she blushed as he took the microphone. "I wrote this song for the love of my life…" he looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Blossom Utonium." The other boys came out on stage with their instruments and I gasped as Bubbles grasped my arms and he started to sing.

Won't Go Home Without You ~ Maroon 5

I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen

And she left before I had the chance to say

The words that would mend the things that were broken

But now it's far too late she's gone away

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

The taste of her breath, I'll never get over

And the noises that she made kept me awake

The weight of the things that remain unspoken

Built up so much, it crushed us every day

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking, why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Of all the things I've felt I've never really showed

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

After he was done I stood there dumbly staring at him. "Blossom… I am so sorry," He said into the mic, "I wish I would have never hurt you… but if you take me back… I'll never hurt you again." He looked hopefully at me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He climbed of the stage and made his way over to hug me.

I hugged him back and you could hear everyone go "Awhhh," like in those movies.

"You're going to have to earn your trust back..." I mumbled clutching his shirt.

"I know Blossom, and i will i promise… I love you."

I smiled at those 3 single words that made my heart flutter and pulled him closer.

**A/N: So that was a BlossomxBrick moment what do you guys think? I know this chapter is short but my birthday was yesturday so im going out to eat and I had a few people tell me how excited they are to see how I get them back together. Anyway thank you for reading. Bye guys! c:**


End file.
